The Tornado
by flyingthoroughbred
Summary: A tornado hits Hogwarts and a battle for Ginny's heart begins. Who will Ginny's heart? Read to find out!


Hey everyone! I got this idea for a fanfic when I was kicked off the computer by a storm and couldn't go back on it for twenty-four hours. I hope you like it!

**flyingthoroughbred**

Harry stared out the window at the black sky and the sheets of rain. Every five minutes or so the outside world would be lit up with a lightning bolt. He let out a little chuckle. It was sort of ironic how the outside weather fit the weather inside of him. Ever since Sirius had died his world had been black and he had cried himself to sleep almost every night. The only times his world was lit up were the brief moments when he was around Ginny. Harry did not understand how it was Ginny who could brighten up his life when no one else, not even Ron or Hermione, could. Cho never did this to him when they were going out, although it was only for a very short period of time, so how was it that Ginerva Weasley could light up his life with just a smile or a look? Harry shook his head. He was SO CONFUSED!

"Harry!" Ginny burst into the boys' dormitories, shortly followed by Ron and Hermione, just as another lightning both lit up both Harry's world and the outside world, "We have to go NOW!" She grabbed his hand as he reached for his wand and pulled him out of the dormitories, across the common room, and into the crowded hallways. Everywhere Harry looked, there were people screaming and running in all directions. He saw the teachers trying to restore order, but the mass panic in the students was too much for them. Harry was jerked along the corridor by Ginny with Ron and Hermione following closely behind.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, now more confused than ever, "Why is everyone panicking? Is Voldemort at our gates or something?" He tried to lighten the mood with that last question, meant as a joke.

"There's no time to explain now," Ginny yelled back at him over the noise of everyone's panic, "We have to get to a safe area!" With that, Ginny quickened her pace and Harry was futile to stop himself from being pulled along even harder. The four Gryffindor's quickly reached a deserted hallway. Ginny let go of Harry's hand and walked up and down the hallway three times. When she had finished, a door appeared in the wall. Harry realized that the door was the one to the Room of Requirement. Ginny once again grabbed his hand and pulled him through door, following Ron and Hermione. When they were inside, Harry noticed that the room had four beds, an ice-box filled with food and drinks, cupboards filled with food, a fire place, and book shelves full of games and books.

"Okay, will someone PLEASE tell me what the bloody hell is going on now!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, Harry," Ginny apologized, "There's a tornado headed directly for the castle."

"We were sitting in the common room when Professor McGonagall came in and announced that everyone quickly needed to get to a safe area in the castle," Hermione explained.

"I asked why and she told us that a bloody tornado was heading straight for the castle. Of course, everyone but I screamed and started panicking," Ron told him.

"Oh, right Ron, you were the only one who didn't panic and scream," Ginny retorted, "That's why you jumped up and started yelling, 'Where should we go! Where should we go!'"

Everyone laughed except for Ron, whose face was getting redder and redder. "I did not!" he yelled at the hysterical threesome, "I just wanted to ask McGonagall where we should go, and I didn't think she would be able to hear me over the noise everyone was making."

"Yeah, sure," Hermione told him.

"Humph," Ron responded as he went over to the fireplace and lit it.

"Right, so how long are we going to have to stay in here for?" Harry asked.

"No one knows," Ginny said, "Probably until the tornado has passed.

"Right. Well as long as it gets me out of divination, I'm happy." They all went to sit in front of the fire with Ron.

A blonde haired boy was lying on his bed, thinking about a certain red haired Gryffindor girl. '_How can she do this to my life?_' he asked himself, '_How is it that with_ _one felled swoop she can turn my life upside down and make me question ideas and traditions that I have been fine with since birth?_' He lay on his bed, silently staring at the ceiling. '_I just don't understand!_' he yelled at himself. Then, as though he had hit upon a sudden idea, he smacked himself on the forehead with the heel of his hand. '_This is ridiculous! I can't be falling for her! She's just another weasel! She's no different than any of her brothers!_' He was infuriated with himself, and he knew that he was right, yet a tiny voice that grew stronger day by day kept telling him over and over again, '_She's not like the rest of them! She's different and you know it!_' He groaned. What was he to do with these new feelings? He just couldn't comprehend why he was having them.

Suddenly, he could hear a large commotion in the common room. He got off of his bed and went to the door. He opened it and went to stand on the landing overlooking the common room.

"I know that you will not panic," he could hear Professor Snape saying, "Since you are all the brave Slytherins, but there is a tornado headed directly for the castle and you all need to get to a safe place."

He heard a couple girls scream, and all of the sudden the common room erupted into chaos. People scrambled to get out of the common room and head towards the Great Hall or some other safe place. He was the only one in the entire sea of Slytherins who did not panic and run. He simply sauntered down the stairs and walked out of the common room and into the even more chaotic hallways. He mounted the stairs, heading towards the Room of Requirement. As he reached the hallway in which the Room was located, he performed the ritual that would show him the door and let him in. When he had completed the ritual, the door appeared and he walked in. What he saw stun him. The Room was full of the Dream Team plus the one weasel who had been haunting his thoughts as of late.

He closed the door behind him and they all looked towards him, wondering who it was. Immediately, the Dream Team glared at him.

"What are _you_ doing here, Malfoy?" Harry sneered at him.

Hey! I know that this is really short and that it ends in a sort-of cliff hanger, but I wanted to know what you guys thought of it before I wrote anymore. So what did you think? Please review! It's really easy! Just push that blurple button down at the bottom of the screen and type in what you thought! Love you all!

**flyingthoroughbred**

**P.S. Thanks to Lizzy101 for beta reading this! You're the best, Prongsy!**


End file.
